Déjà vu - GrayLu Week 2016
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: Day 2nd! "It was like a déjà vu, and that time she was fully aware of what he wanted to say. She saw him passing by the local a few times a day and was almost sure that, each time, his dark eyes were looking for her [...]" Cover image found on Google.


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Graylu Week 2k16**

 **Day 2: Déjà vu**

* * *

He was walking beside the café she was working at every day, at least twice. He was parking his car nearby, deliberately farther away from his workplace just to be able to pass by it and see the cheerful blond waitress. She was changing clothes and orders, but the factor that never changed was her smile.

Gray was not an overly happy person. His life was not the easiest before. Currently, he was a worker in a corporation, had his own house and a car, but his love life was a disaster. After a terrible breakup with his previous girlfriend, Juvia, he cut every woman off, not intending to commit himself anymore. Besides! Not that there was someone who caught his interest.

Well. Except for the blonde from the café, but it was another matter; after all, he never really met her in the first place.

He was not sure _why_ she picked his interest. She was pretty, that he would give her, but he had to deal with so many beautiful women daily that he knew that was not the case. She was not even aware of his existence. Was that the reason it was so appealing to him? Because it held an element of mystery? Of a danger that she wouldn't be likely to accept him? Or was it the fact that she was so radiant with her happiness that was alluring?

He had no idea. Yet, the appeal lingered and, after a few long weeks of the strange attraction, Gray was determined to act on it. He only had to wait for an occasion.

* * *

One day, after two months of partly stalking the woman through the windows, he decided to visit the café during his lunch break. He was lucky that day; no coworkers wanted to eat with him.

Thus, he roamed around the street for a minute and, gathering his courage, entered the café, directing himself to one of the tables he was sure she was serving. He knew as much, having seen her each day for over two months now. _Damn, I truly sound like a stalker._ But then he shrugged it off. He wasn't looking for her at Facebook nor anywhere else, nor did he follow her anywhere… Gray stopped and looked around. At last, he picked a table next to the windows to have a good view at the street. And, at the same time, it would be a good escape if he were caught staring at the pretty waitress.

Soon enough, there was the woman on his mind herself approaching him, grinning widely as a greeting. "Hello! You're new here, right? I'm Lucy and I'll be your waitress!"

"Good afternoon. Nice to meet you, I'm Gray." He replied, then realized what he said and almost smacked himself. Really? _Really?_ Giving her own name was a part of her job, while his introduction was embarrassing at the moment… Forcing a chuckle, he added. "Well, when one starts working in a corporation, he becomes an automat, as you can see."

"That's alright, it's nice to actually have someone's name at last." Saving the situation, Lucy winked and gave him the menu. "Would you like to have a moment to see the menu, or would you like to order at once?"

"Double espresso with just a tint of hot milk, please." Gray asked, but when she reached out o take the cart, he shook his head. "I'll keep it for now, though."

"Alright! I'll be right back."

He watched her going away, all bubbly. Gray relaxed and mused; while she was speaking, he could observe her with impunity from the close distance: he immediately noticed how her high cheeks were lifting even more when she was smiling, and how her eyes squinted, sparkling with joy and interest. It made her extremely attractive, he might add.

Soon enough, Lucy was back with his coffee and a huge grin plastered on her face, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Here you are, Gray! Enjoy the drink, and call me whenever you need something."

"Actually, I have a question—"

However, it wasn't his moment to shine.

"Lucy! You need to serve the three, I've got my hands busy right now!" A voice cut him short, making him shake his head and smile a little.

"Sorry, I won't be keeping you."

"No, _I_ am sorry. Lisanna has many customers today and, as she's a newbie, doesn't know how to handle them all at once." Lucy giggled. "But I'll be back later, so don't forget your question."

"Alright." Gray nodded and, again, watched her approach another table and collect the orders from a couple seated there.

He sighed. He came there with a clear plan and wanted to take it till the end, meaning: ask her out. Finally. Although the man knew nothing about her, he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't take a chance to get to know her better. She seemed to be a magnet bringing him to herself, attracting his attention like no other girl.

It _had to_ mean something.

Thus, he was content with leading his eyes behind her, a few times pretending to be staring through the window, saving himself from being caught by either Lucy or that Lisanna girl. Along with the time he spent there, his eyes were wandering to the clock on a wall, signalizing the end of his break coming swiftly.

His mood turned somehow gloomy. His plan was not going to work that time… A little angry, he called for Lucy and asked for the bill, which she granted quickly.

"The end of the break, eh? No worries, we're open every day." She smiled widely at him, tilting her head, just as if she was inviting him more often.

He nodded and paid the bill, adding a tip for the woman. Suddenly, he looked up at her and cleared his throat.

"You know, I was wondering…" Gray started, intending to ask her out. Unfortunately, he found no courage in himself to do it then, thus . "How long has this café been open?"

For a moment, her smile paled a little. In truth, Lucy expected to hear the question he was storing from the beginning… She wasn't stupid. She smiled, knowing he wanted to say a different thing, but did not push the matter. "Around a year and a half."

"Alright. Thanks." He murmured and stood up. "I've got to get going. You're right, my lunch break is almost over. Thank you and see you next time, Lucy."

"Thank you, come again soon!"

He nodded again and forced himself to walk out of the café peacefully, although the only thing he wanted to do was to run out. He felt like he made a fool out of himself, especially with the lamest of questions he could've asked her. "Really? How long has the café been open?" He mumbled to himself, ashamed. Where was his wit? Of all the things he could've asked her…

Idiot. Idiot, idiot.

Fucking idiot.

* * *

Nonetheless, it had been a whole month before he visited again.

That time, he decided a lunch break had to be enough to invite her on a date with him. He'd been a coward to avoid the café and the pretty waitress, but he could not bring himself to even attempt to ask her again. Not after making a fool out of himself like the last time.

Yet, he decided that moping around was not going to help. At last, Gray gave himself one last chance. If he got cold feet again, he would give up on the sweet Lucy.

He entered the café and at once directed himself to the same table he had been sitting at the last time. He sighed inwardly and told himself: _Let the show begin_.

Lucy was serving strawberry cake to a redhead with her boyfriend when she heard someone coming in. She smiled at the couple and excused herself, turning around — only to gap at the scene in front of her.

That man, Gray, was there again. She smirked; so he finally grew a pair and came. Their sights crossed and Lucy approached him, noting he took the same table as last time. Just like before… _Her_ table.

"Hi, Gray. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Lucy." He answered, watching her intently. "It's been a while."

"Definitely." The woman nodded with a smirk. "So, what can I do for you this time?"

"I'll have a latte and a piece of apple pie."

Lucy nodded and tilted her head. "Anything else?"

The blonde could almost see the battle within the man, but, apparently, he decided to speak up: then or never.

"Actually, yes. I-I was wondering—"

Lucy almost giggled. It was like a déjà vu, and that time she was fully aware of what he wanted to say. She saw him passing by the local a few times a day and was almost sure that, each time, his dark eyes were looking for her — and when she was localized, he was staring only at her. Despite her being bubbly and a blonde ( **I'm blond and I get that a lot, trust me it's an issue!** ), she was quite observant. Therefore, in fear he wouldn't get it out, again, she placed a finger on his lips and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I will go out with you."

Gray blinked and stared at her, clearly thrown off. "But how—"

"It was quite obvious, really. Even though you weren't coming in, you were passing by quite often. And you seem to be interesting, even though a little shy maybe… Huh. Anyway, I have nothing against going on a date with you, Gray." Lucy stated cheerfully, stunning him.

"O-kay… Tomorrow, then?"

"I finish my shift at eight." She grinned. "Casual dresscode, right? Will you pick me up from here?"

The man cleared his throat. Since the woman was the one who took the initiative, he could only follow. She was too much, he thought with slight amusement. "Yes. I'll be here at 8:10pm so you'll have a moment to prepare yourself."

"Perfect." Lucy grinned at him, truly happy.

And, for the first time, he smiled widely back at her, which made her even merrier.

Yes. It was perfect.

* * *

 **Meh.**

 **Anyway, happy 2nd GrayLu day :)))**

 **Just for the reminder, I'm posting each day's story spearately. It's easier! And since tomorrow's rating goes up, there won't be any confusion.**

 **Thanks for the reading and till later!**


End file.
